


Moments

by FernStone



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone
Summary: Skip wanted nothing more than for his boss to be happy.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Skipper (Banana Fish), Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



> So this is my first ever challenge, and 100 word fic, but I hope that you enjoy!

In the dimly lit, cigarette scented, bar Skip watched two people talk.

Eiji spoke and Ash laughed, an almost melodic sound unlike the normal bitterness. When he asked to see his gun, Ash pulled it out with a smile. Such naivety to ask, yet an unexpected bravery. Skip liked him a lot… and it was clear that Ash did too.

That was even more important. Because it was clear that Eiji could be something more, something different, for Ash.

Skip wanted nothing more than for his boss to be happy.

He hoped Eiji would stay with Ash for a long time.


End file.
